


vernalis

by valkyrei



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, shosei shion bffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrei/pseuds/valkyrei
Summary: shosei and ren battle for the last piece of gum, and not with their fists
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	vernalis

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a lot more cliche than i was planning but i’m still pretty satisfied with it. it was supposed to be pure fluff but rensei just radiates angst :( it’s been a while since i wrote anything but i love rensei so much so i just had to write about them,, also i wrote this at 4am so please excuse my horrible attempt at writing

If there was one thing Shosei hated about Spring, it was how all the flower petals would fall everywhere and made a mess of the entire place. They were pretty, he’d give them that, but it was a pain because he was usually the one that ended up cleaning the area around his house. 

The weather also gets a little weird. It could be chilly one day and hot the next day. Today was one of the colder days, and Shosei was stupid enough not to bring a jacket to school. 

He looks out the window right beside him and sighs when he sees the court dusted with pink cherry blossoms. Shosei suddenly feels sorry for whoever has to clean that up. 

When the lunch bell rings, he takes his packed lunch and goes over to the next class just like he does everyday. Shion is sitting just a few rows down, in the middle, his table pushed against the wall. Shosei greets a couple of people he recognizes as he enters the class, and turns one of the unoccupied chairs around to face Shion’s table.

“It’s so cold today,” Shosei says as soon as he plops down on the chair. 

“That’s your fault for not bringing a jacket,” Shion replies. 

Shosei pouts. “I guess so,” he replies as he unpacks his bento box. Shion does the same and they start to eat, sometimes taking food from the other’s box. They ate in silence and within minutes they were finished

“Are you going to go to Tatsu’s party?” Shosei asks, tracing the cracks on Shion’s table. 

“Yeah, and you’re coming with me.”

“I wasn’t invited, remember?” Shosei reminds, “and besides I have that dance thing I told you about.”

Shion groans. “You always have that dance thing. I don’t even know what dance thing this is. You should come.”

Shosei shakes his head.

“Ren will be there,” Shion says and Shosei feels the tips of ears heat up.

“Even more reason for me not to go.”

“I thought you liked him.”

Shosei shakes his head again, looking away from Shion. This time a soft pink blooms on his cheeks. 

“You have to come. I don’t want to be alone,” Shion pleads.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Shosei says, placing his face on his open palms, shivering when he feels how cold they are. He quickly shoves them inside the pockets of his pants. Once his hands find warmth inside his pockets, he touches something crinkly. Frowning at the thought of what it could be, he pulls it out. 

“Oh, gum. Give me one,” Shion says, laying his hand out. Shosei hands him one before taking one for himself. 

Just as he was about to open the package, a figure casts a shadow over him. 

“That’s my seat.” 

Shosei looks up to find himself looking at Ren. 

“Sorry,” he says quickly, moving to stand up. Ren holds a hand up and smiles. 

“I’ll let you sit there if you give me that gum.”

Shosei frowns, looking at the gum clasped between his thumb and pointer. “But it’s the last one,” he mutters softly under his breath. 

“So?” Ren raises an eyebrow. Shosei looks back at him. 

“Sorry,” Shosei says before quickly shoving the piece of gum inside his mouth. Shosei stands up, soft laughter spilling out of his lips. Ren narrows his eyes, pressing his lips in a thin line when he realizes Shosei is slightly taller than he is

A thought crosses his mind and the corners of lips curls upwards. Shosei tilts his head in confusion. “Anyway, I should head back to class. Bye, Shion.” Shosei steps to the side, but before he can lift his foot, Ren places both his hands on Shosei’s shoulder, pushing him against the wall. 

Shosei’s face flushes and he opens his mouth to protest, pressing the palms of his hands against Ren’s chest to push him away. Before Shosei could even sort his mind out for a reply, Ren leans in and catches his parted lips. Shosei’s eyes widen and he lets out a noise of surprise. Ren’s lips are warm and it makes Shosei feel funny all over his stomach. Shosei finds himself leaning towards Ren, fists clenched around his uniform, but as soon as he closes his eyes, Ren is already pulling away. 

“Thanks,” Ren whispers, chewing the gum - Shosei’s gum - and popping a bubble right in front of his face. He leaves and Shosei is left standing there, breathless and confused with pink, wet lips. 

In that moment, Shosei decides he hates Ren. He hates his stupid gorgeous eyes. He hates his smile that makes Shosei turn red all the way to the tips of his ears. He hates the way Ren makes him feel. But most of all Shosei hates how much he wants Ren to push him against a wall again, much like he did just now, and kiss him until he has to gasp for air. 

❀₊⋆ฺ˚.༄

“For the thousandth time, I’m not going.”

“Why,” Shion whines. “Is it because of Ren? I’ll make sure we won’t see him. I promise.”

“It’s not because of Ren,” Shosei trails off.

“Then is it because of the dance thing? You can just leave a little early and we’ll still make it in time for the party.”

“I don’t know,” Shosei murmurs. “Are you sure Tatsu’s okay with me coming?”

“Of course he is! He probably just thought you didn’t want to come. I’ll text him right now,” Shion says, whipping out his phone.

Just like that, Shosei finds himself beside Shion hours later in front of Tatsu’s door. Shion presses the doorbell, his other hand grasped tightly around Shosei’s hand in case the latter decides to bolt.

Tatsu opens the door and beams at the both of them. It isn’t as crowded as Shosei thought it would be; there couldn’t be more than 50 people in this house. Unconsciously, his eyes starts to scan for something, someone. His eyes fall on the grey-haired boy whose dark eyes are looking at Shion and Shosei’s hands together. For some unknown reason, Shosei immediately takes his hand away from Shion’s hold. 

Shion rolls his eyes and swings his hand over Shosei’s shoulder. “Let’s get a drink.”

After getting a can for themselves, Shion pulls Shosei to an empty area. “Hey, you wanna talk about it?”

Shosei raises an eyebrow. “Talk about what?”

“About Ren.”

Shosei feels his breath hitched in his throat and he quickly presses the can against his lips to gulp down some liquid. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Nothing? You guys literally shared a piece of gum. Right in front of me,” Shion deadpans.

Shosei flushes a red color. “I- It’s not-“

“Everyone knows you like him.”

“Is it that obvious?” Shosei mutters softly, biting his bottom lip.

Shion nods. 

“I think he likes you too.”

Shosei almost chokes on his spit. “I don’t think so.” Shosei smiles, fingers tracing the top of the can. “Ren could have anyone he wanted. He wouldn’t settle for someone like me.”

Shion frowns. “That’s not true. He would be lucky to have you.”

“I’m going to get some air.”

“Shosei. . .”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Shosei leaves Shion in the corner of the kitchen to go outside. It’s a little chilly, but Shosei was smart enough to bring his jacket this time. The area outside the door is loitered with people, so he makes his way to the side where he can be alone. 

Regret immediately seeps into him as he finds himself looking at Ren with his lips pressed against someone else’s. 

❀₊⋆ฺ˚.༄

Shosei met Ren a little over two years ago. The flowers were still blooming, still raining down from the trees. Shosei was assigned by the teacher to sweep the petals from the court. He thought it was useless since more petals would just cover it, but he still did it because he was Shosei.

The court was almost clean, all the petals swept to the side in pink piles. Shosei wipes off his sweat with a handkerchief, squinting as the sunshine hits his eyes directly. 

He was just putting his handkerchief back inside his pocket when something hit him in the face and he loses his balance, falling on top of the big pile.

“Ouch,” he muttered, clutching his head.

“Are you okay?”

He winced at the pain before glancing up at the hand stretched out to him. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“It’s fine,” Shosei replied, letting the other boy help pull himself up. 

It doesn’t work out as the boy slipped and fell on top of him. Shosei groaned and the boy gasped. “Sorry!” He pushed himself up and leaned his weight on his hands.

Upon realizing how close they were, Shosei blushed. 

The boy chuckled. “Hey, your cheeks are the same color as the cherry blossoms.”

Shosei’s hand reached up to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Cute.”

That was the first time anyone other than his mom called him cute. Shion did call him pretty lots of times, but he guessed Shion just liked to tease him. 

“I’m Ren. What’s your name?”

“Shosei.” 

The two get up and dust off the petals that stick to their clothes. Shosei went back to sweeping the mess they recreated. Ren even helped. 

The two stay back until Shosei has to leave. They walk towards the gate of the school. Ren is holding a baseball in his hand, the same one that knocked Shosei right in the face. Shosei walked over to the gate, turning back to wave his hand at Ren. He receives a smile in return. 

Ever since then, every time he sees the petals fall, his mind always wanders to Ren. The image of him under the trees, the breeze making the petals fall around him, grinning widely as if he had nothing to lose. 

Shosei hates spring because it reminds him of Ren.

❀₊⋆ฺ˚.༄

“Wait.”

Ren reaches out to grab Shosei’s hand, turning him around.

“I’m so sorry,” Shosei rushes out, letting out a laugh. “I thought there was nobody out here.”

“She kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back,” Ren says.

Shosei smiles. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” He’s surprised that he manages to say all of this without his voice breaking. He tries not to blink to stop his tears from falling.

“I don’t want you to misunderstand.”

Shosei laughs again. “You’re so silly, Ren. Why does it matter what I think? You should go back there.” Shosei tries to pull his hand from Ren’s hand, even though all he wants to do is hold it tighter. Ren doesn’t let him.

“Shosei.” Ren pulls his hand and wraps his arms around Shosei, resting his chin on Shosei’s shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful. Do you know that? Every time I look at you, I have to remind myself to breathe.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Shosei asks shakily. He wonders if Ren could hear his heartbeat violently against his ribcage.

“I want to be with you.”

“You’re lying.” 

“No, I’m not,” Ren replies firmly. “Will you be mine?”

Shosei laughs. He hugs him back tightly, tilting his head towards Ren’s head. “Only if you’ll be mine.”

Ren loves Spring. When the snow melts away and the sky turns blue. The grass turns green and everything looks like it had just been repainted. When the flowers bloom, he remembers a little too well the way his heart swelled the very first time he laid his eyes upon an angel surrounded by cherry blossoms.

Ren loves spring because it reminds him of Shosei.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it :)


End file.
